We are one
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: After becoming a couple Tygra and Cheetara elope much to the shock of the other Thundercats. But when Tygra finds his long lost father who he got separated from age the age of four is overjoyed that his grown son is married despite his wife not being a tiger. Cheetara soon finds her lost father who is glad of unity of the two clans. Soon the unity will get better with a cub coming.


As soon as Tygra and Cheetara became a couple they found a preacher and eloped. "Oh Tygra I am so happy," Cheetara said.

"I am happy to my love," Tygra said.

Lion-o and the others came up to them when they saw them return. "Where have you been?" Lion-o asked.

"Well um we uh," Cheetara said.

"Well see we kind of well, went and got," Tygra said.

"You eloped?" Panthro asked.

"Yes," they said.

"I for one am shocked," Lion-o said.

"As am I," Panthro said.

"We're sorry," Cheetara said.

"It's alright I just hope you do nothing else foolish." Panthro said.

Soon Tygra lay down with Cheetara. They were pretty happy together. They helped each other out with their chores. It was wonderful to be together. Cheetara and Tygra went on to make love to one another at times. The others knew when those two's door was locked with the two of them inside they knew what they were doing. So they left them alone.

Mostly because they didn't want to walk in on it. Because it was none of their business.

A few weeks later Cheetara had been feeling kind of funny. She had been puking like nobody's business. Tygra was really worried about her. So he knew once they reached the next town he would take her to a doctor.

Lion-o and Tygra met the tiger clan from mountains where Tygra was born. They were all so happy to see Tygra they all thought the young son of the chief had perished after falling into a river.

"Oh my son I have missed you," Javan said.

"I wish I hadn't have got lost," Tygra said.

"I know but you are here now that is all that matters." Javan said.

Soon Javan's met the other Thundercats including Cheetara. Tygra had to explain that he and Cheetara eloped. "I now have daughter in law, I know the chief of the cheetahs he will be amazed and agree that this unites our two clans." Javan said.

"Who knows maybe soon their will be cats with traits of both tiger and cheetah," Caspin said.

"Yes they will be proud and fast," said another tiger.

Cheetara looked a little sick. "Are you okay?" Javan asked her.

"I'm a little queasy," Cheetara said. Then Tygra helped her sit down.

"Get her some water," Javan said. Then motioned for certain tiger.

"Hello miss my name is Bastro I'm a doctor, so let's see what's wrong shall we," he said. He examined her carefully. "You seem to have a little bit of belly," he said.

"Yes I have put on a little weight." Cheetara said.

"Well hearing you symptoms and seeing this weight gain I have a question," Bastro said.

"What is it?" Cheetara said.

"When did you and Tygra last?" he said.

The couple knew what he was asking. They looked pretty embarrassed. "Roughly six weeks ago." Cheetara said.

"Well you two are going to have a baby," Bastro said.

Tygra and Cheetara were shocked so soon?

"This is bad timing," Tygra said.

"I know," Cheetara said.

"Don't worry about you two my father was a soldier and I was born during when Thundera had the first war with the lizards and I fought and the fifth war with them that is where I met Lion-o's birth father who was Tygra's adoptive father." Panthro said. "So it happens," he said.

"Cool a baby," Wilykat said.

"You can count on us to help," Wilykit said.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" Lion-o said.

Tygra then smiled and kissed Cheetara. "We will soon have a baby," he said.

"Yes I know he or she will be loved dearly." Cheetara said.

Soon they made it to dog city and met Pumyra a puma who Lion-o met when they were children. Pumyra was happy to see her king. After the accident at Avista they found themselves in a thick grassland.

Cheetara was now showing that she was pregnant. They heard running and saw these fast streaks they revealed to be cheetahs. They were shocked to see Cheetara. "You must be Cheetara we got a message about you from Javan of the tiger clan I know you father will be happy to see you," one of the cheetahs said.

The Thundercats were lead to the cheetah village. They were lead into a house. "Look who it is chief Chexor," the cheetah said.

Chexor came to Cheetara. "Oh my daughter," he said. He explained how they search for months when she went missing but couldn't find her.

"You were looking for me?" Cheetara asked.

"Yes we were but you are here now, that is all I care about and now the tiger clan and cheetah clan are one." he said. He touched Cheetara's middle. "My daughter I can tell that you will birth me a strong and healthy grandchild." he said.

He greeted Tygra and welcomed him to his family.

Soon they continued their travels. Then once Lion-o gain the soul stone and they engaged in the final battle It took all the Thundercats together touching the sword of omens to destroy Mum-Ra.

It was just wonderful. Soon a village was being built for the tigers and cheetahs. Some tigers and cheetahs would be living in this village with Tygra and Cheetara as the leaders of it. The village was nearly finished. Cheetara wanted to help but the doctor told her to rest. Cheetara was heavily pregnant. She knew the baby would be here soon. Then on a chilly day in winter Cheetara went into labor.

Tygra was with her holding her hand. "Push Cheetara!" the midwife said.

Cheetara screamed as she was trying to bring her baby into the world. Then she pushed the cub out. It was crying loudly. "It's a boy!" the midwife said.

Cheetara began to scream again. "What is going on?" Cheetara asked with tears running down her face.

"Oh my! There is another baby!" the midwife said.

"What?!" Tygra said.

"You heard me it looks like you two are going to be the parents of twins." the midwife said. "Push Cheetara!" she said.

Cheetara screamed loudly as she was trying to bring her second cub into the world. The cub was born and crying loudly like their brother. "It's another boy!" the midwife said.

Cheetara was now tired and happy she had twin sons. One of them looked like Tygra showing his tiger heritage with the other one looked just like a cheetah. "What should we name them?" Cheetara asked.

"How about after our fathers?" Tygra asked.

"That is a great idea," Cheetara said. "This one who looks like a Cheetah is Chexor." she said.

"The one who looks like me is Javan," Tygra said.

They were becoming familiar with their sons. Their sons were getting to know their scents of each other and their parents. Tygra was very proud of Cheetara. "You gave me two healthy boys." Tygra said.

Tygra was holding Javan, he resembled his father he had stripes on his head but his arms had spots like cheetah. Tygra kissed his little face. The he heard crying. Little Chexor was crying. He was hungry. So Cheetara began to nurse him. Then Javan began to cry. "Oh sweetie are you hungry too?" Cheetara asked. Then took Javan and started to nurse him.

"We are going to need another crib!" Tygra said.

Tygra then left the room for a second. Javan and the others saw him come out. "Well?" Javan asked.

"Cheetara is fine," Tygra said.

"What about the cub?" Lion-o asked.

"Come in but you must be quiet," Tygra said. Then Tygra lead them inside. The others were shocked when they came in. They saw Cheetara had two little cubs in her arms.

"Twins!" they said.

"Two boys," Tygra said.

"Their names are Javan and Chexor." Cheetara said.

"You named them after us?" Chexor said he looked so touched that one of his grandsons was named after him.

"Looks like I was right about it being twins Caspin needs to give me the second blanket for the second cub." Javan said.

"I brought two of the same because it looked like twins to me two." Chexor said.

Javan gave the cubs each a thick orange blankets with with black stripes and details. Javan just had the names of the cub's on it. "These blankets are a tradition in the tiger clan they will protect them from the cold and from evil winter spirits. Tygra use to have one too but it got lost when we went fishing poor little Tygra could not sleep for a week, after that." Javan said.

Then got out something that look tattered. "It's your's a leopard I know found it and he gave it back to me after you disappeared." He said.

Tygra held it close.

Chexor gave the cubs a silver feather shaped charm. "These charms will help my grandsons be swift and strong," he said.

Tygra then was about to place Javan in Lion-O's arms. "Wait I never held a baby before!" Lion-o said.

"Just make sure to support his little head." Tygra said.

Lion-o carefully took Javan into his arms. It was like his nephew barely weighed a thing.

"Hey I'm your uncle," Lion-o said.

All the Thundercats celebrated. Especially when Lion-o's wife, Pumyra revealed to him that she was pregnant. This was the start of something wonderful.


End file.
